What do the following two equations represent? $3x+4y = -3$ $-12x-16y = 12$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+4y = -3$ $4y = -3x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{4}x - \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x-16y = 12$ $-16y = 12x+12$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{4}x - \dfrac{3}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.